


Silent Night

by daylighthour



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Plotless Fluff, Sick Arthur, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Teacher AU, Winter, christmas theme, teacher, teacher!merlin, very mild slash though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylighthour/pseuds/daylighthour
Summary: Merlin, a new music teacher at a primary school, has been working hard preparing the year's Christmas program, and Arthur doesn't want anything to get in the way of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in the history of ever, I present to you a multi-chapter fic. Granted, it is still plotless fluff, but this was my reward for getting everything done in real life that I needed to this week. 
> 
> Also, for the first time ever, it's officially Merthur, but it's so tame that you could probably just ignore that fact if slash isn't your cup of tea.
> 
> Enjoy!

The children are halfway through the second verse of _Away in a Manger_ , sounding utterly adorable and cacophonous simultaneously as it is only possible for six- and seven-year-olds to do, when a spot of light in the corner of Merlin’s eye catches his attention. He turns his head just slightly, away from the gaggle of school children he’s trying to keep in some semblance of rhythm, to catch a brief glimpse of the man who has just slipped into the gymnasium. The gymnasium lights are dimmed to turn the focus on the schoolchildren who are illuminated by ancient, wavering spotlights, but the hallways are kept brighter, and so in the brief moment it takes for the gymnasium door to swing shut, Merlin catches a look at the man’s face before he he is lost to the grayish twilight of offstage. It’s Arthur, of course, but Merlin really didn’t need too see his face or his windswept blonde hair to know. He can tell by the way he carries himself, even silhouetted in shadow, by the way he leans against the gymnasium wall instead of taking one of the open foldable chairs in the back rows. He always did so whenever he came to watch one of Merlin’s music programs. _The bloody parents and their smartphones and videotaping distracts me from watching you,_ he had groused once by way of explanation. _And that’s what I’ve come for, anyway._

  
Merlin swallowed his smile and re-dedicated himself to his current task, unwilling to get too swallowed up in the memory. Once the children had finished Away in a Manger, he stopped to let the parents applaud and stole a glance and a smile at Arthur to let him know his presence had been noted. It was mad, really, that Arthur would rush straight from Paddington, after having been away on business in the North for five days, just to see Merlin play conductor to a group of bright-cheeked, snotty nosed little children who would sing just the same if a bloody tree were standing in Merlin’s spot. It was mad, and that’s precisely why Merlin loved him.

  
Arthur had come in during the second song of the program. There were five songs in total, two by the year ones and twos, and two by years three and four, who were stretching the limits of using cuteness to compensate for general lack of talent and organization. The last song, the grand finale after the headmaster gave his yearly soliloquy on the importance of the Christmas season, the music program, and other mindless drivel, was a joint chorus of all the students, and as such was the one Merlin was dreading most. During the last rehearsal the day before, Sarah Piper had fallen off a riser and bruised her knee, and two third year boys had succumbed to minor fisticuffs.

  
The two Year 3 and 4 songs, _Oh Little Town of Bethlehem_ and _The First Noel,_ went off smoothly, aside from some unsightly nose-picking by a curly-haired boy in the back, and Merlin sank into his chair by the podium as the headmaster rose to give his speech. From his position, he couldn’t see Arthur around the podium, but that was just as well. He needed to at least _look_ like he was paying attention to what the headmaster said.

  
After the headmaster had at last said his final Christmas blessings to the family and friends in the audience and the children in the program had long since grown fidgety, Merlin stood amidst polite applause to begin the last song of the evening, _Silent Night._ He had saved it for last, because it was Arthur’s favorite, and if his train back from Newcastle was delayed, he’d still have a fighting chance to be there to hear it.

  
When the final note was over, the parents erupted in applause, and Merlin allowed the children to take their disorganized bows before giving a sheepish one himself (directed toward Arthur mostly). With the help of the headmaster and the lovely Year 1 teacher Gwen, Merlin managed to shuffle the gaggle of children off the risers and the stage and into the waiting arms of their parents. He exchanged a few words with some enthusiastic parents, then with Gwen and the headmaster, before heading toward the man at the wall.

  
“Arthur!” Merlin said, weaving toward him through the gaggles of people. “You made it.”

  
“Of course,” Arthur said, pushing off from the wall and giving one of his half-smiles that melted Merlin completely. “Sorry I missed the first song.”

  
Merlin leaned forward to kiss Arthur (chastely, of course, there were children all around) on the lips, but Arthur ducked his head and pushed Merlin back slightly. “Maybe you shouldn’t.”

  
Merlin swallowed and felt his heart sink, hurt at the prospect of Arthur not wanting his kiss.

  
“Arthur,” he said, “they know I’m--”

  
“It’s not that!” Arthur said hurriedly before clearing his throat and looking down at his shoes, scuffing them a bit. “It’s just… I haven’t been feeling well.”

  
Merlin sighed softly, relieved for a moment before a different kind of worry took hold of him. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently, rubbing Arthur’s shoulder through his winter coat.

  
“Nothing much, really,” Arthur said shyly, not quite meeting Merlin’s eyes, “only my throat’s been killing me and I wouldn’t want you to catch it. Whatever it is.”

  
A surge of warmth and protectiveness swelled in Merlin’s heart, and he couldn’t help but cup Arthur’s cheek.

“Hmm,” he said, brushing at the hair on Arthur’s temple by his ear. “You do feel a little warm. How did your trip go?”

  
“Quite well, actually, or at least it was until I started feeling off.” He blushed a bit. “Still well, I suppose, all things considered.”

  
“Oh. And when did you start feeling poorly?”

  
Arthur shrugged slightly. “Yesterday. Been really tired, mostly.”

  
Merlin took the opportunity to really look at his partner, and wondered how he’d missed Arthur’s poor, tired eyes when he’d first seen him. “You look it,” he said, and wrapped an arm around Arthur’s waist, pulling him close. “Come on, let’s get going.”

  
“You’re all done here?”

  
“Yeah, there isn’t much clean up since the program is happening again tomorrow night. Want to tell me about your trip?”

  
“I think you should do the talking this time,” Arthur said, wincing and rubbing at his throat a bit. Merlin planted a kiss behind his ear before launching into stories of rehearsal and the sheer insanity that had been planning his first-ever Christmas program as music teacher at St. Cecilia's Primary School, but he didn’t get very far because Arthur stopped him just as soon as they’d exited the school building.

  
“Merlin,” he said, looking somehow imperious and bashful at the same time. “I’d made a reservation at Giacomo’s for dinner--”

  
“What?” Merlin said, slightly shocked. “For tonight?”

  
Arthur nodded. “To celebrate the first successful show.”

  
“When did you do that?”

  
“While I was away. It was meant to be a surprise but…” Arthur looked away as he trailed off, and continued staring resolutely into the distance when he finally picked up again. “But is it alright if we cancel? I’m really not feeling up to going out.”

  
It looked like it had absolutely _killed_ Arthur to say the words, and Merlin couldn’t help but press a kiss to his partner’s warm forehead. “Oh Arthur,” he said softly, “of course. You look about ready to collapse, anyway.”

  
“‘M sorry.”

  
“It’s more than alright. I wasn’t expecting anything special. Your coming was more than enough.”

  
“I just--”

  
“Just stop talking, you silly git,” Merlin said, laughing a little tenderly. “Before you hurt your throat even more.”

  
Arthur gave him a tired smile and ruffled Merlin’s hair affectionately. After Arthur’s quick call to cancel the reservations, they walked the rest of the way to the Tube Station in silence, the only sounds the rush of traffic and cyclists, and the quiet plodding of their footsteps in unison with each other.

  
When the train arrived they luckily found a carriage with enough open seats for Arthur to sit next to Merlin.

  
“Can I?” Arthur murmured and rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

  
“Of course,” Merlin said softly, fighting the swirls of guilt, pity, love, and whatever else that were warring in his chest. “You don't even need to ask.” He shifted a bit so Arthur could lean more against him and be more comfortable, and gave the blonde head a few gentle pats.

  
It took scarcely a minute or two for Arthur’s breaths to even out into the soft ghosts of snores. Arthur usually had little trouble falling asleep, but the poor thing must have truly been dead on his feet if he drifted off that fast, even through the rush of the train and the announcements of stops. Merlin got a weird look or two from the old man sitting across from him, but luckily the rest of the commuters were too engulfed in themselves to spare a glance. As for his part, Merlin spent most of the ride contemplating his Arthur, the faint flush of fever on his cheeks, how young and vulnerable he looked in sleep.

  
As such, it broke Merlin’s heart when he had to shake Arthur awake so soon after he'd fallen asleep. “Sorry. Our stop’s next,” he said softly as Arthur blinked blearily at him and rubbed his eyes, sitting up again.

  
When they had gotten off and exited the station, Merlin turned to Arthur. “Do you want to stop at the chemist on the way home? Pick up some medicine? Some nurofen and LemSip and all that?”

  
Arthur shook his head. “That's alright. I just want to go to sleep, to be honest.”

  
“Tell you what, I'll drop you off at home and then you can sleep a bit while I run back out, okay?” Merlin sidled up close to Arthur as they walked, and Arthur nodded. “Why did you come out if you were feeling so poorly? You should've gone straight to bed from the station.”

  
“Had to see you,” Arthur said, his big, goofy grin shining in the darkness. “I promised I'd come.”

  
“You noble, insufferable, self-sacrificing prat,” Merlin huffed, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice.

  
“But I'm _your_ prat,” Arthur said, still grinning.

  
“That you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm blared, pulling Merlin from a restless sleep filled with dreams of potential program fiascos. The clock always woke both he and Arthur up at the same time, and so Merlin rolled over to see Arthur shifting and rubbing at his face, eyes still closed but definitely awake.

  
Merlin took a few moments just to watch Arthur, to memorize the messy bedhead splayed about his temples, the pillow crease on his cheek, the spot of drool on his collar. Arthur looked over at Merlin, as if he could feel his gaze upon him, and gave the kind of sleepy smile that was Merlin’s favorite.

  
“Good morning,” he murmured.

  
Merlin sat up and stretched a bit. “Feeling any better?”

  
Arthur gave a soft moan and shut his eyes again briefly. “Worse, actually.” He opened his eyes again and looked at Merlin, a bit shy and plaintive. “Could you get me my mobile from the dresser? I’m going to call in.”

  
Merlin’s heart sank a bit; he’d been hoping sleep and all the Lemsip and medicine he had practically poured down his throat the night before would have made Arthur feel at least a bit better. He slipped bare feet into his slippers and padded over over to the dresser, where his and Arthur’s mobiles charged for the night (Merlin had read somewhere that sleeping with your phone next to your head was bad for you), and went back to Arthur’s side of the bed to give it to him.

  
Arthur dialed his office. As the mobile started to ring and Arthur pressed it to his ear, Merlin laid his palm across Arthur’s forehead. “You’re hot, love,” he said, a bit worriedly.

  
Arthur did his best to waggle his eyebrows tiredly at Merlin, and Merlin swatted him lightly on the arm. “Prat! I’m getting the thermometer.”

  
From the bathroom, Merlin could hear Arthur talking, saying he wasn’t feeling well, that he wouldn’t be in, delegating a task or two to a capable underling. All the while Merlin rummaged around in the medicine cabinet, rolling his eyes as he had to push aside Arthur’s hair gels and skin creams to actually find something useful. Merlin smiled to himself; Arthur swore by his products and would have Merlin’s head for suggesting they were any less than effective. Arthur could be a bit vain sometimes, and he really didn’t need anything to be the most beautiful man on the planet, but Merlin didn’t mind, really. Not one bit.

  
Merlin emerged with the thermometer just as Arthur was hanging up. “All settled, then?” Merlin asked, perching beside Arthur on the bed, feeling Arthur press into him.

  
Arthur nodded.

  
Merlin pressed the button to clear the thermometer.

“Good, now open up.”

  
Arthur glared, but Merlin persisted. “Don’t pout, you big baby.”

  
Still glaring darkly, Arthur obliged, but as soon as the thermometer was in his mouth, he was altogether too tired to keep up his facade of prattiness. Merlin brushed blonde hair off from his forehead, and Arthur slumped, leaning into the touch. His cheeks were splotchy pink, and he was shivering a little. Merlin would have given anything to scoop Arthur up, hug him tight, and not let him go until every bad thing had left his body.

  
The thermometer beeped, and Arthur let Merlin take it from his mouth. “39.2, no wonder you’re so miserable.”

Merlin drew Arthur close and kissed his forehead, ignoring some mumbled protest about contagion from Arthur. “Are you achy?”

  
Arthur nodded, looking sheepish. “It’s mostly my throat, though. I can barely swallow.” Even as he spoke, he winced and put a hand to his throat.

  
Merlin patted Arthur’s leg and got up to dress for the day. “Maybe you should go see the GP.” He pulled a shirt and slacks from the closet. “I could take you?”

  
Arthur was already shaking his head. “You’re busy enough as it is. I’ll manage just fine on my own.”

  
“Arthur--”

  
“Please, Merlin, don’t make me talk any more than I have to.”

  
That, Merlin could sympathize with, and he nodded, biting his lip. And besides, whether he was trying to or not, Arthur looked simply pathetic lying all flushed and bundled in bed, and looking like that Merlin would give in to any request.

  
Once dressed, Merlin looked back to find Arthur scrolling wordlessly on his mobile. “Want anything special for breakfast?” Merlin asked. “I was just going to have toast myself, but I could do eggs or something if you’d like?”

  
Arthur looked up and shook his head. “Not very hungry.”

  
Merlin frowned. “Are you feeling nauseous?”

  
“Yeah, a bit.”

  
“What else is wrong? Headache?”

  
Arthur nodded. “And my ear feels full, like I’ve got water in it, and it hurts a bit.”

  
“Arthur, are you sure I shouldn’t stay home and look after you? It sounds--”

  
“Merlin, so help me, I’ll throw this lamp at you.” Both of them knew there was no real bite behind the threat, as there was no way Arthur, ill as he was, would chuck the bedside lamp at Merlin. But even so, Arthur softened when he spoke next. “I appreciate your concern, I really do, but please, don’t make things all hectic at school just because I’m under the weather, alright? Just make your toast and go off educating the future.”

  
Merlin nodded. “Would you like any tea before I go?”

  
“That,” Arthur said, leaning back against the headboard and shutting his eyes, “sounds lovely.”

  
“What happened to ‘I’ll manage just fine on my own’?”

  
“Ah, but you’re still here, aren’t you? Might as well take advantage of it.”

  
“Spoiled little prat,” Merlin said, smiling as he went to make tea and toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go... Hope you're liking it!


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was at his desk in his music classroom, ten minutes into his twenty minute lunch break, when his mobile pinged in his pocket. He paused midway through a forkful of salad, to retrieve his mobile and find a message from Arthur.

_Been to GP. Doc says it's strep. They've given me antibiotics._

_Poor Arthur. Are you feeling pretty low?_

_Absolutely terrible. The antibiotics should kick in tomorrow, though. And I’ll stop being contagious._

_:( Are you just lounging about now? Remember to keep hydrated._

_Yeah. And I will, thanks mum xoxo._

_Maybe I shouldn't go to the program tonight. I can find someone to cover me, maybe Gwen, she's good at music. That way I can stay in and care for you?_ At the exact moment Merlin hit “send” on that message, he received another one from Arthur.

_Don't do anything noble and stupid like try to stay home instead of doing the program. I’ll live without your fussing for a night._

Immediately, Merlin's mobile pinged with yet another text.

_Merlin, consult previous message. I mean it. Go to the program. I'll be fine._

Merlin worried at his plastic fork for a few moments, turning it over and over in his fingers as he mentally wrote and rewrote messages back to Arthur. How could Merlin, in good conscience, leave his boyfriend ill and suffering at home? But then again, Arthur was right, it was busy and though Merlin was certain he could find someone to take over for him who knew the songs (it’s not as if the children paid much attention to his cues anyhow), but it would mess things up grandly. Besides, Arthur _had_ begged him not to miss the program on his part. Repeatedly.

  
As Merlin finished the last bits of his salad, he set himself a bit at ease with a compromise. He would go to the program, but he would come home in between school’s end and the program, which began at seven, to check up on Arthur. Yes, that was it. He would stop at Tesco and come home with some soup and tea and even ice lollies to soothe Arthur’s throat, and that option would make the both of them feel better.

  
********

  
When Merlin came home after school it was to a flat, dark save for the flickering lights from the muted television casting shadows around the room. He found Arthur curled up on the couch, fast asleep, with the thick fleece blanket from the hallway closet tucked to his chin. The amount of love that bubbled up in Merlin’s throat at the sight was overwhelming. Arthur looked like a little boy all snuggled up and flush-cheeked, and Merlin desperately wished he could somehow take all the sickness away.

  
Dropping his Tesco bags on the coffee table, he scooped down and laid a tender hand across Arthur’s forehead, and then carded his fingers through Arthur’s sweat-damp fringe. Arthur made a sleepy little noise in the back of his throat and burrowed deeper into the blankets, not yet waking entirely. Merlin kept stroking him gently until he opened his eyes at last.

  
“Hey,” Merlin said with a small smile.

  
“Hey.” Arthur stretched slowly, the blanket slipping from his shoulder, exposing a grey hoodie. Merlin tugged at the fabric.

  
“Did you wear that out today, to the GP?”

  
Arthur nodded.

  
“You're pretty miserable, then?” Arthur only wore what he termed “slobby” clothes when he was at home or really feeling unwell.

  
“Yeah,” Arthur said with a long sigh. “I should start feeling better tomorrow, but for now…”

  
“Shite?”

  
“Complete and utter shite.”

  
Merlin made a sympathetic noise as Arthur groaned and pressed a hand to his throat, still looking groggy and unwell. After a moment of rubbing his face, he pulled his hand away, and his eyes narrowed.

  
“I thought I told you not to miss the thing.” Arthur waved his hand vaguely, tiredly, searching for the word. “The program.”

  
‘And I won’t,” Merlin said earnestly, reaching for the Tesco bag to show Arthur his purchases. “It starts at seven, so I have a bit of time. I got us some soup for dinner, and some ice lollies. Those should feel good on your throat, yeah?”

  
Arthur cringed. “I’m still not very hungry,” he said, and Merlin’s face fell. “Though the ice lollies are tempting.”

  
Merlin took one from the box and unwrapped it, handing it to Arthur. “Have you had anything to eat today?”

  
“I had a few spoons of ice cream when I got home from the GP. _That_ felt wonderful.”

  
Merlin laughed. “The meal of champions.”

  
“You’re mean,” Arthur said, looking down and sniffing a little. “Can’t be mean. I’m ill.”

  
“Yeah you are.” Merlin reached out and ruffled Arthur’s hair. “Let me put all this in the kitchen and get some dinner for myself. I’ll be right back.”

  
True to his word, Merlin microwaved his soup in record time and returned to Arthur, who was lying down on the couch again, licking at the ice lolly absently and looking completely innocent and quite huggable. Soup occupying his hands, Merlin nudged at Arthur with his knee.

  
“Budge up a bit so I can sit down, then you can lay against me.” Arthur obeyed, letting Merlin sit down on the couch but keeping all of the blanket for himself, which was fine because Merlin wasn’t the one who was feverish, anyhow. He leaned against Merlin, much the same way he had on the Tube the night before, and Merlin rubbed his shoulder before beginning to eat his soup.

  
“There you go, Arthur. Now you won’t choke on that.”

  
Beside him, Merlin felt Arthur shudder and give a quiet moan of pleasure. “You can’t even _imagine_ how could this feels on my throat.” Arthur sounded almost half-way to orgasm and Merlin couldn’t help but laugh.

  
“I think I can.” Merlin kissed the top of Arthur’s head. “I love you.”

  
“Mmm. Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for this one, friends! Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> If anything seems culturally off or strange, let it be known that I am an American swimming upstream in a current of Britishness, and I'm trying my best.


End file.
